The Wicked Ones
by AlienfromNorth
Summary: The twins, Lyra and Milo have grown up in Mystic Falls. Together they tackle the supernatural and teenage life. You know, friendship, love, betrayal and danger. And what exactly happens.. when you fall in love with monsters?
1. The Wicked Beginning

**A/N: This begins in season 2. I don't own TVD but this plot and my OC are mine. I am rewriting this story as the previous The Wicked Ones I published felt a little off and I didn't like it. So here it is again.**

 **~X~**

 **Lyra POV**

 _Imagining waking up, and finally seeing the world through the right spectrum. You see it for what it really is and what it contains._

I woke up on an early autumn morning. First day back to school and I was anything but happy and excited. I wasn't a popular girl, I had been and always would be the weird girl with an accent that lived on Horizon hill. That creepy and old ghost house you saw on your way out of Mystic falls.

It had been nearly ten years ago that me and my brother discovered our powers. Our mother was not happy, but yet contempt that we would follow in her footsteps. She told us _everything._

Witches wasn't the only thing that existed out there and it was only the narrow minded that was truly safe. Because once you let your mind wander, you walk out on very thin ice. Questions better left buried, not answered. I walked out of bed to look at myself in the mirror, my freckled spotted skin and rebellious tattoos obvious for anyone to see and judge. I was short and slender, except for my breasts that often made my back hurt. I didn't know if I classified as a freak or simply odd in a beautiful way. I dressed myself and then walked out into the empty and ghostly hallway.

My home was my favourite place on earth, didn't matter how much me and my family traveled. Home was the only place I felt truly safe in. With the bleak green wallpaper and dark wood colored wooden floor, millions of paintings to cover the walls and only one or two windows to let light from the sun in. The place looked dark and mysterious, like something was going on behind closed doors, in the shadows and it was like whispers could be heard if you stood really still… and didn't breathe.

I knocked on the door down the hall, my brothers. The normal one.

"Milo? Are you awake?" I asked through the thick mahogany door. Even though it was basically sound proof I heard some mumbling and shuffling. I backed away a bit before my big brother opened the door in a hurry.

"Sorry sis, didn't know what the time was" Milo stated before rushing down the big staircase, all of his training stuff in hand. It was our first day back from Europe, our mother had pulled us out of school last year and now we had returned, Milo was pissed. He had missed out a lot of training, of school and his social life. I wasn't pissed at all, being pulled out of school didn't matter to me.

I walked after my brother, running my fingers over the walls making all the painting rattle as I passed. I loved my powers, that it was the one thing that kept me sane. I wasn't some super powerful goddess that could do anything she wanted, I was just a normal witch.

"There you are honey, I thought you slept in" Our mother said, piling up more food on the plate before me at the breakfast table. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, she looked old, classic, like she belonged in a masterpiece painting hanging in a museum. She had an czech or general eastern europe accent and always dressed in loose clothing, the style choice many called hippie or bohemian. She had pale grey eyes, similar to a cloudy sky and she also had thick long hazel brown hair that she always wore in a braid or a bun.

"No, I am alright and ready for school" My voice was cold, like it always was when I lied. My mother could see my discomfort and sighed, she kissed my head and patted Milo's back. As if it was a signal for him to take care of me, he was the older twin after all.

When mom turned around to tend the stove Milo watched me, torment in his eyes. Like he had failed me, yet he had done nothing. It was all me.

We ate and walked out from our ghastly house, the cold morning air making it look like I smoked yet I didn't have any cigarette between my fingers. Milo opened the car door to his black chevrolet impala 67. I loved that car, I remember me and Milo working on it for years before we even got it to start.

"Can I drive?" I asked, smiling faintly.

"Hell no, you will only start daydreaming and before we know it we will drive into a tree" Milo chuckled. I rolled my eyes at my brothers antics, he meant well and sure, you could say I was a dreamer or rather absent-minded. I climbed into the seat next to my brother who drove to school, listening to the king, Elvis, in the car. The old cd was still stuck after several tries to get it out. But neither of us complained as Jailhouse Rock played for the millionth time.

We arrived at school, Milo immediately going to his klick. The jocks and the cheerleaders, while I walked alone to my locker.

 **~X~**

 **Milo POV**

Being back from Europe was apparently a bigger deal than I thought. My team and my old friends hugged me and welcomed me back. It felt nice, since it had only been me, Lyra and our mom over there. I don't know why but in the beginning of sophomore year our mom pulled us out of school and said that evil people had come back to town, and that it wasn't safe anymore. Lyra had been callous as usual, but I felt her fear when she stepped onto school ground again. Me too felt the feeling of death around the town. The evil people as mom called them, were still here, but we moved back anyway.

"So Milo, how was Europe? Any good looking chicks over there?" Jason, one of my close friends in the team asked me. He was cool and very good with the ladies, always trying to set me up with someone at parties.

"Meh, just a bunch of supermodels" I teased. The trip had been amazing, I just missed my home.

"Man you missed a lot of stuff though, Tyler, Caroline and Matt crashed a few days ago, poor Caroline is still in the hospital" Nadia acknowledged, she was one of the school's cheerleaders, and when she spoke her thick southern accent shines through her words.

"What really?!" My eyebrow hit my hairline.

"And the mayor died to" Nadia added, sighing and her shoulders slumping.

"I have missed much" I declared, feeling sorry for my best friends that were in a car accident, and especially Tyler who lost his father.

"His wake is this week, we should go and pay our respects to Tyler" Jason stated, I nodded in agreement.

I wondered what the hell has been going on in my hometown while I was away. Something ig was about to happen and I want to know what.


	2. The Living Dead

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this new version of the Wicked ones..**

 **So for all of you who wonder why I chose Lyra and Milo's mother to be from Czech Republic, that is because I have a very close friend of mine that is from that country. She has been going through some really tough stuff lately and she loves the show as I do. So as a small tribute to her I made my OC have Czech origins. So I am writing some conversation in czech, but since I don't speak czech at all and can not write it either the conversations that is in another language be marked with [ this ] so that you will know.**

 **Please review! Love you guys!**

 **~X~**

 **Lyra POV**

Me and my family walked into the Lockwood manor, the mayor's wake was today and we came there to grieve with the rest of the town. Our mother found Carol and started to console her, leaving me, Milo and Tyler alone at the front porch.

"I am so sorry man" Milo consoled and hugged his best friend.

"Thanks" Tyler looked at me, wondering if I were going to speak.

"I am sorry for your lost" I said with my tiny voice, awkwardly hugging him too. Me and my brother's friends were never close, but Tyler was the only one I spoke to if he were ever over at our house.

"I'm fine.. See you later okay?" Tyler shrugged and walked into foyer of the house. I felt the same feeling I had in school a couple of days ago, I shared a look with Milo who sighed and looked around. The feeling of death, but not really dead. Any witch could feel it, as we were servants of nature and vampires.. They were the abomination who lived amongst us. It was like a chill going down your spine, at the same time making your whole body cold and feel out of place.

As I tried to shake of the feeling I made my way deeper into the house, taking a champagne glass from a tray set down on a table. Milo was chatting with some of his friends not far away from me.

I wore a simple and modest black dress, subconsciously I let my slender hands go over the soft fabric over and over again. My thick black hair up in a ballerina bun showing off my big doe like eyes and freckled skin. I wore no makeup, as I didn't know how to do it right and my mother never wore it so I didn't either.

I looked around the room, searching for at least one familiar face. The double doors behind me swung open, revealing Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert, or I thought it was Elena until the obvious cold feeling subsumed me. That was really creepy and I moved fast away, wanting to disappear from this wake all together when I bumped into someone.

"Ow!" I gasped, I looked up and saw that I had walked straight into a stranger. Dark hair and piercing eyes. He looked like the embodiment of danger and I only wanted to run.

"S-sorry" I mumbled, not meeting his eyes as I started to turn around. But the tall man caught my wrist and turned me back to him with inhuman strength. Blue eyes met mine and I released a shaky and afraid breath.

"You are a new face, sorry for my rudeness.. I'm Damon Salvatore" He said and kissed my hand. I didn't answer and drew my hand away from his grasp.

"I'm Lyra.. Lyra Teach" I mumbled before walking fast away from him, scared for my life. But I only made it to the front door until he was straight in front of me again.

"Why are you so afraid of me?" He asked and smirked, I swallowed.

"Please.. Just get away from me, feed of someone else, please" I pleaded, looking at my black ballerina slippers. Damon stepped closer to me.

"You know what I am" I only nodded again. He wouldn't attack me in pure daylight right? But I had never met a vampire before and it didn't matter to me if he was ridiculously handsome.

"How?"

"Witch" I muttered, the more people around me made me feel a lot safer. Which felt weird at the same time since I didn't like social events at all. Suddenly, Elena Gilbert, the real one, came up to us.

"Hey Damon" She said and then looked at me. She had never in her life spoken to me, I didn't know her at all. But she scared me as much as Damon.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember your name.. But you are Milo's sister right?" She asked, sounding curious and careful at the same time.

"Lyra.. Her name is Lyra" Damon stated. I took that as my getaway moment and walked away. Trying to find my family, anyone. To my luck, that was Tyler.

"Woaw.. Lyra.. what's up?" He asked, taking a hold of my shoulders to make me look at him. He took my now empty glass from my hand that I didn't realise I still had in my shaking hand.

"I just.. Met a scary guy and.. I just wanted to find someone" I mumbled.

"Okay calm down, let's find Milo and maybe give you another drink" Tyler said and led me inside of his house again. I spotted the Elena with the curly hair again as she walked with another vampire away from the house. The whole situation made me tense up, making Tyler look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling a bit ill.. I think I have seen Elena twice today, like she had a doppelganger or something" I breathed a laugh and sat down, now in the former mayor's office. Tyler got a flask out of his father's desk, taking a big swing at it and then handed it to me. I shot back my head and took an equally big swing as him. Feeling a bit better when the strong liquid flowed down my throat. We were alone and the peace and quiet calmed me down.

"Didn't know you were a heavy drinker" Tyler laughed and held onto the flask. I just shrugged.

"You never talked to me much, how could you have known?" I smirked and relaxed a bit into the leather couch.

"Yeah but, you have always been that girl with glasses and the accent.. You know.. The geek" He chuckled and sat down next to me. He flicked the flask my way my I shook my head. Already feeling buzzed, the content of the flask were strong stuff.

I started to giggle, then suddenly I burst out laughing.

"What?"

"I.. I am such a geek! I am the total package, glasses, freckles, accent, I am so messed up" I sighed. Tyler were now laughing instead of me. Our eyes met, his eyes now warm and full of happiness instead or sorrow.

"You messed up? I am more messed up, look at me.. Drinking in my dead father's study with the introverted geek with an accent" Tyler laughed. I smiled faintly and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"At least you knew your dad.." I mumbled and stood up. My movements very fluent as the alcohol affected my body language.

"See you around Tyler" I said and walked passed the couch and out the study. Not hearing Tyler say.

"Yeah, see you around.. Lyra"

 **~X~**

I walked home alone, the calming late afternoon air making me more sober. Thick woods mysterious and inviting to darkness as I walked slowly in my simple fancy shoes that was clearly not meant for walking this sort of long distance. I had found my mother and told her that I walked home, she hugged me and let me go.

I hummed some old jazz song that made me slightly more happier. But the happy mood disappeared when I felt a vampire behind me. I turned around to see Damon, drunk and sad and angry about something.

"Hello" I managed to squeak out of me, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Lyra.. do you know what sucks?" He was trying to be furious and yet wanted to cry about something, and I sensed he had done something he highly regretted.

"Life" I answered.

"You are a wise girl.. But afraid like a little bunny" I giggled and turned around to walk away. Damon sped up to me and walked beside me.

"Do you know why I am afraid of you?" I burted out, figuring that if he was going to kill me then I can tell him why I don't like him anyways.

"Because I am handsome like a devil" He smirked, I had to admit he was handsome, but that didn't matter to me at the moment.

"You wish" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay.. tell me the story bunny"

"I was attacked when I was in Paris.. Horrible, I almost died if I didn't get to the hospital when I did" I breathed out. That attack was the sole reason of me being rather callous these days, I was close to death. Laying in a french hospital where you didn't even understand what your doctor was saying because one he had a french accent and two I had very powerful medicine flowing through my veins made it worse.

Being numb… Being that numb for the first time in my life was the scariest, sickest, most dangerous thing I had ever done and would probably ever do, including talking to a vampire in the dusk of the day.

"Bastard didn't heal you and erased your memory?" Damon stopped for a second to look at me, but as I walked ahead of him he followed me again.

"Nah"

"Sloppy job" He muttered and rolled his eyes.

"I just.. I don't like that you can snap my neck or drain me of blood and then hide my body and no one will understand what happened to me" I shrugged. Finally tired of the pain on my feet, I took of my shoes. Feeling the faint heat of the asphalt beneath me.

"But hey, you look way worse. So what big life changing mistakes did you do before you met me" I added and looked at him.

"Fell in love with an unavailable girl" He said. I stopped this time, I had never been in love but I guessed that his heartache were killing him slowly. But then I remember something my mother told me when I was younger, back then it made sense but now when I was older I could see that it was just a way to say 'no boys allowed until you are older'.

"Well.. there is your mistake, rather plain as day" I walked again, shoes in one hand and my gaze on the road ahead.

"What bunny" He was clearly irritated, human's being smart asses didn't appeal to him.

"You fell in love with a girl, not a woman" I stated, now he was quiet again. He looked at me with wide eyes and then went back to his calm drunk-ish state.

"Where are you from, can't place that accent" He switched the subject.

"I was born here, but my mother is from Czech Republic, since I talk with her in her mothertongue I kind of got her accent" I said and laughed. Shaking my head at how many times I had answered that question.

"I like it, it makes you sound bad ass" He said, further up ahead I could see the cobblestone driveway up to my house.

"Really?" I smiled a genuine smile. Feeling both relieved and sad that my conversation with the vampire was about to end.

"Yeah, like some sort of spy from a Bond movie"

"Never thought about that career path.." I laughed, still a bit drunk. I took a few steps up on the driveway then looked back at Damon.

"I guess this is you then bunny" He sighed with a feeling I couldn't quite place.

"Yeah.. it was nice talking to you Damon, but I am still afraid of you" I stated before I walked further up the property.

"I will change your opinion on vampires" He shouted. Grinning for ear to ear.

"Good luck with that" I mumbled, and I knew that he heard me.


	3. Carnival part I

A/N: Thank you all for reading my story, this chapter is a long one and is mostly Milo POV. Please leave a review, love you guys!

~X~

Milo POV

It was the day of the carnival, a few days after the wake. I felt bad for letting Lyra walk home alone, yet somehow I was angry at her and blamed her for not telling me that she was going home in the first place.

"Yeah man she is released soon" Matt Donovan, my best friend in the whole freaking universe told me as I were dressing myself for school. I couldn't even believe how I was allowed to play on the team after a year away, but hey, I ain't complaining. My life was back on track.

Me and Matt had been friends for a really long time, since we went to kindergarten together I think. But it is hard to place a date on that sort of thing. When does one consider the other person a friend? When they shared their crayons when coloring on blank paper, or was it just before I left with my family to travel and he hugged me goodbye. Telling me that I would be missed.

"Cool, I have missed her you know? Life is empty without Caroline Forbes telling you what to do and then telling you that you are stupid because you are doing it wrong" I said, remembering the first school dance we had to organise, Caroline was already head of the school dance committee.

"True man, I see you later at the carnival thing right?"

"Yeah.. see you" I said and hung up. I sighed and walked out my room and down the hall to my sisters. She was probably asleep so I just walked inside, and I was right. Still asleep even though it was 9:30 am.

I sat down on the bed next to her sleeping form and looked at her. She looked peaceful, careless. Almost like she had the time to act all blue blood today. I didn't want to wake her, but alas, we had work to do.

"Wake up" I said and nudged her.

"Get the hell out" She muttered into the pillow.

"Not until you are ready to go to the carnival"

"To hell with the carnival" I laughed at her morning grumpiness and looked around her room, she had a big old dusty mirror, a dark red wooden easel and a desk which was loaded with books and paper and grimoires and witchy stuff. Actually, her whole room was filled with witchy stuff.

On the walls probably twenty or more pictures and paintings hung in a particular way that satisfied Lyra's mild OCD. Each one perfectly placed to mind the big window with stained glass in different colors that went from the floor to the ceiling. All of the windows that looked over the backyard were like that.

I stood up and looked over the pictures that mostly were from the trip to Europe or family photos when we were younger. The nostalgic and aching feeling for going back in time hit me like a train. Not to change anything, but to relive it.

The paintings were pure professional art level. At least according to me. All scenery of fields or woods or the sea, each one beautiful and unique. But of all of the stuff she had, the thing that drew me close was her old floor lamp, it was one of those with stained glass that you could see in bars or in your old grandma's house. Pretty cool really.

"You having fun snooping around?" Lyra muttered from her bed, now wearing her glasses and she looked straight at me. Her wise eyes piercing right through me soul to find out what I am thinking. I knew that reading peoples thoughts were almost impossible, even for a witch, but one would always have a gut feeling, a suspicion. Like a breadcrumb of the whole bread.

"I'm not snooping, just looking around on all of your junk" I tried to be as monotone to hide my curiosity. But apathy wasn't on my list of personality traits.

"If mom catches you say that sort of thing she will be pissed" Lyra stated as she walked passed me and into her wardrobe.

"You know I'm not good with magic.. So why care about crystals or-or.. What even is this?!" I held up a dried up plant.

"That is vervain, keeps the vampires away" She told me, like it was some basic fact everyone should know in life. Now fully dressed, my sister needed to brush her hair, then she would be done. That was a thing I liked about her, she was ready in a few minutes tops, no hour like any other chick I've met.

"I knew that" I huffed and threw the plant onto her desk. Lyra laughed from the bathroom, combing her black hair.

"Ponytail or braid?" Lyra asked, she was never one to ask for beauty advice. But I was like my sister's only friend, so sometimes you gotta step in as a girlfriend too.

"Ponytail"

"Thanks"

She was dressed and done and ready to go after the fixing of her hair. It was also interesting how little we looked alike, even though we are twins.

Lyra had fair skin, dotted with millions of freckles and some tattoos all over her. She was short but still managed to have a big bust and a slight curved figure. She had barely shoulder length ink black hair. Her eyes were innocent, yet filled with wisdom and age. She always hid them behind her big glasses. Our mother always said that she was an old soul, and I liked that about her. She had her flaws, but she was still breathtaking and beautiful.

Whilst I had dark skin color. My skin was flawless except for some scars I gained from football matches that had gone rough. Lyra told me that my eyes were always had a certain playfulness in them, like I was young and naive. I had black hair too, but it was very short and no real hairstyle to it. I was tall and had a muscular build that I took pride of having. Our mom told us that our father had my skintone, maybe a shade darker, and that it was extremely rare and odd that Lyra got such fair skin. But the color of my skin or her skin didn't matter, we were still twins. I was still her big overprotective brother.

~X~

"Where are you going?" Our mom asked from the living room, she was meditating like she always did this time of day. With closed eyes she took deep breaths, trying to connect with nature or whatever realm beyond that I didn't know about.

"To the carnival.. Are you coming later tonight?" I asked while looking for Lyra who made her way to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee to go.

"[Take care of your sister, there is danger tonight]" Our mother said in czech. I was not as good as Lyra but I understood after a few milliseconds. I nodded and looked at my sister who came back with a baby blue plastic to go cup in her hand.

"[Bye mom, love you!]" Lyra said and walked outside, she hadn't heard our mother's warning. We drove to school and got started on helping around setting up booths etc. I both feared and longed for the night, this would be one hell of an event, but at the same time I never let Lyra out of my sight. Lyra helped me for the most part, setting up a ring thrower booth with big panda and polar bears as a prize.

"I want one of these" Lyra stated shyly, unwrapping plastic from another gigantic bear. It was almost time for the carnival to open.

"I will win you one then" I said while organizing the glass bottles.

"Isn't that a date thing? Winning prizes for girls…" Tyler Lockwood asked, walking up to us. He must've been done with his part. Lyra looked away from him, suddenly interested in the grass floor.

"Shut up Lockwood" I muttered and looked at him, throwing a dagger or two to make him understand to drop the matter.

"What? she doesn't have a date or something?" I wanted to smack him so bad, I looked at my sister who were long gone. Dammit! She was not supposed to leave my sight!

It was not surprising though, she was way to careful and silent to talk to an outgoing guy like Tyler. My sister was also a logical person, so when people could say 'follow your heart', she would be lost.

"No she does not Tyler.. You know how shy she is so why did you press on that? Now I gotta go and find her" I said and walked passed him. Tyler stood by the booth a little dumbstruck, not sure about what to do. I saw from the corner of my eye that Mason came up to him before I went away to search for Lyra.

~X~

Mason POV

"Here you are!" I said as I spotted Tyler talking to one of his classmates. It seemed to be an ordinary carnival night. But Tyler couldn't calm himself down, something was on his mind constantly.

"Yeah" He muttered, not even bothering to look my way.

"What's up? You look puzzled" I state, turning him around so that he could face me.

"I just.. I don't know" He said, I wanted to roll my eyes. When did my nephew turn into a moody mess.

"Is there a girl?" I asked, fishing for information in a sea of pride and narcissism. I wondered if maybe he was embarrassed about a girl, maybe she wasn't founding family material. Which made me want to meet her.

"No! Just, I insulted a friend I guess" He sighed and took out his phone to text some of his friends. I heard about the accident and wondered how much he wanted answer to his lost control.

"Who happens to be a girl" I turned my head towards the direction of the guy who left before I came up to Tyler. He looked mad about something. My nephew seemed deep in thought, he must care for this mysterious girl.

"Yes" Give me a break, now he was mad. They must've a weird relationship. I know Tyler, he has two simple rules: Stay away from girls that are too complicated, a.k.a girls with higher IQ than 120, the other rule was to follow the family's standards.

I wanted to go back to Katherine, this meaningless conversation was like watching the slowest raindrop trail down a window. Tyler had it all, money, a name that meant something and a charming smile that got him anything. So why did he care about this girl at all.

"Was it that guy's sister?"

"Milo's sister… yeah" Milo? That meant that the girl's name was Lyra. He was on the football team, I heard some gossip about them coming back to town after almost a year in Europe.

"That sucks, she looked hot too" I teased him, hitting him on his arm lightly. But Tyler didn't take it as a joke and only glared at me.

"Shut up! You are way to old for her?!" He shouted, not caring about the people around us.

"Love doesn't have an age" I said, giving my best smirk and twinkling eyes. Tyler practically fumed, I chuckled.

"Just shut up okay?!" He wanted to rip something apart, I had taken the joke too far.

"Woah Tyler! Calm down.. I was just kidding.. Yeesh" I defended myself, I didn't realise his anger management needed more work than what I originally thought. At the same time I wanted to dig a little bit deeper into Milo and Lyra's life. A year away seemed odd, and even though I grew up here. I'd never heard of a Teach family.

"Whatever" He said, and walked away.


	4. Carnival part II

**A/N: A short chapter before bedtime. At least for me, hope you all enjoy. Please review.**

 **"The healthy man does not torture others. Generally it is the tortured who turn into torturers."**

 **Carl Jung**

 **~X~**

 **Lyra POV**

I held the stuffed animal close to my chest. It was cute and fluffy, and I had won it all by myself. Pride seemed to seep out of my smile and create a sort of aura around me. For a few minutes I was invincible, just because I was able to knock some cheap bottles down that had been stacked on top of each other. Milo had been caught up with some friends, leaving me to entertain myself, it was going good. I had cotton candy in one hand, my prize in the other. Constant movement, laughter and talking were all around me. Usually these sort of gatherings didn't amuse me, but tonight it was.

Suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder, turning around I spotted the guy from earlier today. He knew Tyler, and I could faintly remember him from somewhere though I couldn't pinpoint it.

"Nice prize you got there" The man said and smiled a very charming smile. Though his eyes were direct, like he was on a mission. I had to admit that he was handsome, he had that classical 'surfer' look.

"Thanks, it's a panda" I stated, then felt the sudden blush creep up on my cheeks and ears. I felt stupid for pointing out the obvious.

"It is a cute panda" The man laughed and tilted his head. Great, my stupid remark amused him.

"Mhmm" I just nodded, I wanted to move on along the booths. Soon my curfew would kick in, I didn't want to miss anything.

"My name is Mason, Mason Lockwood" He introduced himself and held out his hand. I raised an eyebrow and glanced down to my hands. Both full and not capable of shaking his hand.

"I'm Lyra" I mumbled. He smirked and moved closer to me, which made me take a step back right into another person.

"Sorry" I said and turned back to Mason. He chuckled holding up his hand as if he would have been caught red handed.

"I swear, I am a good guy" He declared, his eyes traveled up and down my body. A threw away the cotton candy at the nearest trash bin and pushed my glasses up on the bridge of my nose. I felt nervous and at the same time excited, what was this guy up to?

"That's what all of the bad guys says before killing you" I said and smirked, rolling my eyes at him. Mason laughed some more, he had a very relaxed body language.

"Ey Mason! Check this armwrestling booth out" Tyler shouted from behind me. Looking very excited by the booth and getting his uncle away from me.

"You should check it out, you look like you can take on a few guys" I said and smirked. Looking at his toned arms, I was probably right.

"Is that flirting I hear Lydia?" He said and smiled back. Oh, so close there bud.

"It's Lyra, and maybe… see you around Mason" I exclaimed and walked away. Not interested anylonger. I moved away from the carnival and towards the street. Passing the school building in the process. I then suddenly stopped at the sight of a blonde hunched over a guy that was bleeding.

"Hey? What's going on here" Those words spoken were the biggest mistake of my life.

 **~X~**

Running, screaming, fighting. Screaming some more out of real piercing fear. Left or right? All I could see were more and more trees. Trapped, lost. The night made it seem like a scene straight from a classical horror movie, but I had no time to think about simple stuff like that. I had to run. As straight as I could I bolted forward, hopefully I would reach a road or someone's property, not more woods.

The deja vu feeling resided in my gut, I'd felt like this before. Though it had been Paris. Back then all I had wanted was someone, anyone to open their door to help me. No one had, I had been all alone running and running and running.

I tripped over a root, blood flowed freely from my knee, palm and forehead. I'd lost my glasses long ago, forgotten on the pavement of the parking lot back at school. Where I also had found Caroline sucking the life out from another student, before she turned to me.

"Someone! Help!" I screamed on top of her lungs, in the process alerting the pure monster that was chasing me. I didn't understand, why wouldn't Caroline just rush up with deadly precision and just rip my head clean of my shoulders. Why did she need a chase?

I ran the fast that I could, hoping that the monster that was chasing me would kill me swiftly and stop these games. Without realising it, I fell into a pit. I closed my eyes. I was tired, bleeding and alone. I just wanted to rest.

 **~X~**

My eyes were burning when I opened them. The sun seeped through the cheap blinds in my hospital room. The hospital gown felt clumsy on my body, very uncomfortable. But then again, hospitals in general never had the real luxury of comfort. It was a house of healing.

"Lyra?" I looked to my side. My mother was sitting on a plastic chair beside my bed. She had been crying, she was smiling though. Which made me smile too. Mom always had a constant worry about us, more than usually as me and my brother had a tendency to do things that wasn't normal for humans.

"Mom.. I'm scared.."


End file.
